


Sisters are different flowers from the same garden

by Mariana_Monteverde



Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arrival New Baby, Birth New Baby, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, New Baby, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: March 2009. Pansy delivers a new baby. Neville and Violet wait for the arrival while they have a tea party...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Ask Time, It Knows Everything About Us… [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995172
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Paneville





	1. Mrs Lily Paddy & Mr Gold Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Tea

“Vivi? Are you sure you don’t want to go to Scorpius and Cassie’s house? Or Phil and Bea’s?” Neville asked his daughter. _Again._

His daughter was sitting across from him, on the little lavender table, serving him some imaginary tea and another cup to Mr Niffler and Mr Toad. “No, daddy, you said we would have a tea party!” She explained.

Yes, he had promised to have a tea party with his daughter. But that was before his wife went to labour three hours before. And now Neville was sealed inside Violet’s room, a silencing spell around them so they could not hear Pansy screams.

He was sure Pansy would never have another baby with him after this. Daphne had persuaded Pansy into having a natural birth, and so Daphne, Millie and Susan, the midwife, were in the master bedroom, helping Pansy have a home birth in their own bath. 

Neville had been kicked out of the room when they said something about the feminine mystique. He was not sure what that truly meant, but he was sure they would buy a new bath tomorrow because his wife would never want to see it again.

“Daddy!” Vivi called for him. “You spilt your tea everywhere. What is in your mind?” She made a displeased sound that was 100 per cent Pansy. He remembered when in the second year they had been paired in potions for one assignment, he had messed up something and she had complained exactly like that. 

“I’m thinking about mummy.” He explained, sipping his imaginary tea.

“She will come to tea soon, right? And bring the baby?” Violet asked, adding some milk to her teacup. “Do you want milk, daddy?”

“Just a splash, Thank you. Do Mr Niffler and Mr Toad want some as well?” Neville asked.

The little girl laughed. “Those are not their names, daddy!” She shook her head. “This is Mrs Lily Paddy,” she explained, pointing to the toad. “Oh, no, her ribbon fell!”

Neville raised his wand, conjuring a perfect scarlet ribbon appearing on the toad plushie’s head. “Like that?”

“No, daddy! Mrs Lily Paddy's favourite colour is yellow! Can she have a yellow ribbon?” She asked, blue eyes opened wide, a little pout on her lips, pleading. As if he could ever dream of saying no.

Neville chuckled and changed the colour of the ribbon. “Better? Is this a perfect yellow ribbon for Mrs Lily Paddy?”

“Yes, daddy, it’s perfect! She says thank you!”

“You’re very welcome, Mrs Lily Paddy! And does Mr...” Neville added, pointing to the niffler plushie toy.

“Mr Gold Peaches!” Violet said, placing a cookie on her mouth. _Cookies? Where did the cookies come from?_ Neville was confused. _There were no cookies on the table when they started the tea party._

“Vivi? Where did the cookies come from?” Neville asked.

“The kitchen. Auntie Millie brought them!” She explained like it was nothing special.

Magic! His little girl made magic. She summoned the cookies from the kitchen table. Neville got up in a jump, almost flipping the little table, and picked her up. Violet shrieked. “What are you doing, daddy?” she asked between giggles.

“You did magic, my love!” He explained, kissing her soundly on the cheek.

There was a knock on the door before Violet could answer and Daphne appeared. Her hair was tied in a bun. Neville was not sure he had ever seen the blonde wearing her hair up like that. “Daphne? Is everything alright?” His hold on Vivi tightened.

Daphne nodded. “Mother and New Daughter are okay, healthy and beautiful. She’s asking for you, both of you!”


	2. Jealousy, Acceptance and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Panevi11e, 30 Days of Prompts!  
> A big Thank you to Gcgraywriter for hosting this amazing fest for November!
> 
> Prompt Used - Candle

Neville took a deep breath, letting Violet lead him into his own room. The door was open, and he could see Pansy on the bed, a white bundle on her arms. She seemed tired as they approached, but her smile as she looked at their new baby was so pure. 

The Gryffindor was not sure when Millie and Susan left, but it was just the four of them in the room. The room was cleaned, and there was a candle burning on the nightstand, rosewater, and dry hibiscus. Neville climbed in bed beside his wife, bringing Violet up as well. He had never seen Vivi this quiet, but she seemed to be enjoying the moment, meeting her little sister.

Pansy looked up at them finally. “Hi...”

“Hi, my love. You did it.” He said kissing her temple. _And in lack of better words._

“Hi, Mumma.”

Pansy snuggled closer to his side. “Neville, Violet, I would like you two to meet someone very special. This is Valerie, Valerie Longbottom. “

Neville smiled, watching the sleeping baby. He raised one finger to stroke the little cheek. “She’s smaller than Vivi was when she was born.” Pansy nodded and Neville could not stop himself from kissing her temple again. 

“I’m good, Nebbie, don’t worry. I was not alone, and I needed you to be with Vivi instead of passing out on the floor.” Pansy teased.

“That only happened once!” He protested, wrapping his arms tighter around Violet. 

“Well, unless you have other children I don’t know about, I’m not sure how it could have happened more than once.” She chuckled, giving Violet an Eskimo kiss. Neville stroked the sandy brown hair of his oldest daughter. “Vivi, would you like to hold your sister?” Pansy asked.

Violet shook her head, hiding her face on Neville’s chest. The Gryffindor looked at his wife, startled by the behaviour. Neither Pansy nor Neville had siblings, so they were new to siblings’ dynamics. It was something they would both need to learn, and they decided long ago it would be the most challenging part of a new pregnancy. “Daddy, would you like to hold your younger daughter. I think I want some Vivi snuggles.”

Neville nodded, taking the white bundle of soft blankets that was Valerie from Pansy’s arms, and not even a second later, Violet had jumped to hug her mother. Pansy was whispering, having a conversation with Vivi in a low voice, but Neville gave them their moment. And then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. 

Violet felt a little threatened by the new baby finally arriving. She had been so excited about the pregnancy, but now it was real, and she would need to share her parents and the cuddles that until then only belong to her with a new sibling. Neville’s thumb was stroking Valerie’s little hand, his eyes on the candle burning on the nightstand and the soft calming scent.

“Vivi, why don’t you tell mummy the news?” Neville asked, kissing the top of her head, once silence returned to the room.

“News? What news? Three hours and there is news to tell me?” Pansy asked, tickling the three-year-old who giggled loudly.

“Daddy says I did magic…” 

“You did magic?” Pansy asked, blue eyes suddenly more awake than he had seen on her face since they came back to the room to meet Valerie. 

“I just wanted Aunt Millie’s cookies.” she protested.

Pansy peppered her face with kisses. “So proud of you, baby.” And then there was a mischievous look on her face as she looked at Neville. “I delivered a baby, our Violet did magic… what about you, husband, what have you accomplished today?”

Neville chuckled, and leaned in, kissing Pansy on the lips, a huge smile on his face. And then he kissed the top of Violet’s head and then Valerie’s. “I realized how happy I am that my garden is filled with different flowers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville's Garden, with his Pansy, his Violet and his Valerie <3


End file.
